Dépendance
by Kiarrah
Summary: Naruto est casanier, c'est pas nouveau. Seulement quand ses amis décident de le faire changer et qu'ils emploient la force pour le trainer en boîte, ce dernier n'est pas vraiment content... Enfin, s'il n'y été pas allé, il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais rencontré... Et il n'aurait jamais entamé cette descente aux enfers...(SasuNaru)


_**Voilà. Vous vous apprêtez à lire le prologue de ma première fiction... Ou du moins la première que j'ose poster... Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire à part que c'est Yaoiste à mort... Ne saignez pas du nez tout de suite ça ne fait que commencer... Sur ces mots je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que ce petit prologue vous donnera envie de lire la suite !**_

_**Résumé :**_

_**Naruto est casanier, c'est pas nouveau. Seulement quand ses amis décident de le faire changer et qu'ils emploient la force pour le trainer dans en boîte, ce dernier n'est pas vraiment content... Enfin, s'il n'y été pas allé, il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais rencontré... Et il n'aurait jamais entamé cette descente aux enfers...(SasuNaru)**_

_**Deux trois petites précisions:**_

_**Si vous faites partie des âmes sensibles, ne lisez pas cette fic sous peine de vomir vos entrailles et d'être traumatisés à vie. Non je plaisante, c'est juste un peu hardcore par moment...**_

_**Blabla inutile:**_

_**Je suis Masashi Kishimoto en personne. Tous les personnages cités dans la fic m'appartiennent corps et âmes. Enfin, surtout corps, héhéhéhéhé... (Ou pas.)**_

* * *

Prologue

- Négatif. Je n'entrerai pas la dedans, posa catégoriquement Naruto en croisant les bras l'air boudeur.

- Arrêtes de faire ta sainte ni touche cinq minutes, Naruto...

- J'ai dis "négatif", Saï.

Sur ses mots une furie rose bonbon débarqua en faisant claquer ses talons sur le trottoire, donnant des frissons dans le dos du blond qui ne savait que trop de qui il s'agissait.

- Oh si, tu vas y rentrer ! Et je t'y emmène par la peau des fesses s'il le faut ! On t'a pas trainé jusque là pour que tu nous lâche maintenant !

L'ordre était sans appel. Quand Sakura avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs... Comment quelqu'un qui porte un nom qui symbolise la pureté, la douceur et la gentillesse peut être pareil tyran ?

- Mais ! Je suis majeur et vacciné, je fais ce que je veux !

Un tic nerveux apparut sur sa tempe, ce qui, le blond le savait, n'était pas bon signe. Elle attrapa la joue de Naruto et la pinça entre son pouce et son index, de plus en plus fort, malgré les plaintes larmoyantes de sa victime et l'obligea à regarder la porte de la boîte de nuit devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Tu me fais mal ! Bon sang Sakura, lâche-moi !

- Tu vois cette porte ? Tu vas y aller, et rentrer tes petites fesses de petit blondinet dans cette boîte, boire comme un trou, faire ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal, mais aussi et surtout... Te décoincer un peu !

Parce que, oui, c'était bien ça le but de la soirée: décoincer Naruto. Comme sa chère Sakura se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler à longueur de journée, Naruto était la personne la plus associable de la planète.

Et si ses amis n'étaient pas là pour le sortir de force de son petit appart miteux du centre-ville, cet imbécile se laisserait mourir de faim une fois son stock de nouilles instantanées épuisé. L'entourage du blond commençait d'ailleurs à désespérer. Mais la jeune fille, elle, ne s'avouait pas vaincu aussi facilement, n'étant pas vraiment du genre à baisser les bras. Et là, le cas Naruto était pour elle un défi de taille. Et Ô qu'elle aimait les défis !

C'est donc avec la vivacité et la joie de vivre d'un escargot mort sur le bord de la route que Naruto se traina finalement jusqu'à la porte vers l'enfer, suivit de Saï et Sakura qui, eux, semblaient plutôt pressés d'entrer.

Naruto grinça des dent quand la musique qu'il qualifiait habituellement de "sauvage" lui vrilla les tympans. C'était fort au point de rendre l'ouïe à un sourd, voir de réveiller un mort. Il poussa un soupire avant de finalement y pénétrer sous le regard menaçant de Sakura et celui désolé de Saï qui visiblement préférait se taire, sans doute de peur de s'attirer les foudres de la jeune femme.

Les trois amis entrèrent finalement. Sakura repéra très vite des amies à elle plus loin et les rejoignit, trainant un certain brun qui se serait bien passé de prendre part à leurs "discussions de filles".

Naruto les regarda, hébété. Il soupira une seconde fois en deux minutes et alla commander un cocktail au bar puis s'y assis. Il fixa un moment la boisson d'un rose bonbon flashy qui ne lui inspirait absolument pas confiance. Cette couleur symbolisait le mal absolu. Finalement il en prit une gorgée, puis deux, et au final c'était pas si horrible.

C'était même bon. Mais un peu alcoolisé... Et c'est seulement à son sixième verre qu'il prit conscience de ce détail, quand la tête commença à lui tourner. Il se leva, aussi bancal que la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, et se dirigea comme il pu vers la sortie histoire de prendre l'air.

Il lança un regard à sa montre. Il était déjà là depuis deux heures ? Il était resté deux heures à boire et à danser entre chaque verre. A peine croyable...

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée en s'asseyant sur le bas muret un peu plus loin. Il passa une main dans ses mèches blondes en fermant les yeux alors qu'un autre soupire lui échappait. Et inutil de préciser que la chaleur quasi inhumaine qui régnait en ce mois de Juillet brûlant n'arrangeait rien au mal de crâne lié à son éccès soudain d'alcool.

C'est seulement lorsque le gravier au sol émis un léger couinement à côté de lui qu'il se rendit comtpe qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il releva doucement les yeux vers l'individu qui lui tendait une cigarette.

- Vas y, tu vas voir ça décompresse...

Naruto regarda la chose d'un oeil morne avant de finalement la lui prendre et de la porter à sa bouche pour en prendre une longue bouffée. Ses épaules se détendirent doucement. Il était dans un tel état qu'il acceptait même de fumer une "cigarette" ou plutôt une roulée que lui avait offert un inconnu et sans qu'il en connaisse le contenu exact. Ca avait un drôle de gout quand même... Bien qu'il ne s'y attarde pas plus longtemps et recommence son action précédente. Il levait le bras pour la lui rendre quand le type eut un léger sourire.

- C'est bon, tu peux la finir, ça te fera pas de mal je crois...

- Merci...

Sur ces mots, le type s'éloigna sous le regard absent de Naruto. Il fronça légerement les sourcils. L'air lui manquait soudain et il avait l'impression de voir trouble, son cerveau mal oxygéné.

La cendre tomba sur son jean et il lâcha finalement la cigarette sur le bitume. Il s'accrocha tant bien que mal au muret mais le son de la musique devenait soudainement très lointain et les formes autour de lui de moins en moins nettes. Il eut à peine le temps de voir ce qui ressemblait à Saï et Sakura accourir vers lui en l'appelant avant de tomber au sol dans le noir complet.

.

.

.

Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux et grogna en portant un bras à son visage pour se protéger de la lumière beaucoup trop éblouissante pour ses pauvres yeux. Première constatation: Il était dans son lit. Qustion: Que faisait Sakura dans sa chambre ?

- Sakura ?

- Naruto ! Tu te sens bien ?!

- Ca pourrait aller mieux mais j dois pourvoir survivre...

Elle soupira légerement en se rasseyant au bord du lit, Naruto se redressant.

- Il s'est passé quoi...? Demanda-t-il sur un ton caumateux en guétant un réponse de la jeune fille.

- Hier soir on est sortit, tu sais... Et euh... Bon sang Naruto, on voulait que tu te décoince un peu ok, pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère devant la boîte !

- Mais... Je suis...

- T'es tombé dans les pommes... Resoupira-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

- Ah...

C'est au moment précis ou il allait dire qu'il ne se souvenait d rien que tous ses souvenirs de la veilles refirent surface d'un seul coup, lui filant un mal de crâne abominable. Il grimaça.

- Bon... Maintenant que t'es réveillé je vais rentrer, ok ? Si ça va pas tu m'appelle... Sur ses mots elle se leva et Naruto hocha faiblement la tête avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse sur le front et sorte de son appartement avec un signe de main.

Il se laissa retomber mollement sur son oreiller après avoir vérifié qu'elle soit bien partie. A peine eut-il le temps de fermer les yeux qu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer sur sa table de nuit. Il ouvrit un oeil et l'attrapa pour constater que c'était un message de sa chère Sakura, qui avait quitté son appartement il y avait à peine cinq minutes. Ca tournait au harcèlement... Il ouvrit le message, se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

" A oui javé oublié 2 te dir ke ce soir on va ché Gaara pour fété sa soirée d'annif à 19h. & ta interet à être là ! Bisou...❤ "

Il grimaça en déchiffrant l'orthographe abominable de son amie et reposa le portable à sa place initiale avant de se lever. la pandule digitale au mur affichait déjà 16:25. Gaara était certes son meillur ami avec Saï, mais franchement, il se serait bien passé d'une deuxième cuite annoncé...

* * *

**Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous aura plu et que vous continuerez à me suivre dans mes délires sans nom ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews, ça ferait très plaisir à mon âme d'auteur...❤**


End file.
